Anger loves the Angry
by Leslie XD
Summary: She was a wolf, he was a wolf. They both have anger problems. Love can only take them so far.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. **

**I do not own anything. I am only saying that once.**

I hated the rain, I hated small towns, and I hated La Push. This was not where I wanted to be, this is not how I wanted to live my life. I was angry, more than angry. I hated a lot of things and now I also hated my new ex-boyfriend, and I now hated my best friend. They thought they would get away with it, they thought I would never find out, they were wrong I found out more than I should have, I caught them.

I ran straight to the forest I didn't no when or if I was going to stop. I didn't want to go back I didn't to see there faces; they were nothing to me anymore. I was shaking, I wasn't cold I was shaking in anger. I loud growl escaped my lips; the growl came deep down from my chest. It wasn't normal but I wasn't in the mood for paying attention right now.

I was running full speed, pushing myself to run faster. I was shocked at myself I wasn't even crying, not a single tear. It was like deep down I new they were cheating behind my back. The more I thought about it the angrier I got; I wanted to break something or at least wreak something.

I suddenly just burst just like that, I made my feet stopped and skidded to a halt, I turned and my clothes were shredded everywhere, there was no way I could where them again. 'Maybe I should have been more clear; I didn't want to wreak my clothes!' I yelled to myself. 'They were my best.' I whined. 'Wait what? Clothes?' I looked down at myself. Paws, that's all I saw. I would have screamed, but instead I started running again. I heard everything so clearly, the birds flying, trying to get home to there safe places, the wind making the trees slowly sway. It was a great feeling. I stopped at a river; the wind was making the water splash against the rocks. I stopped, and slowly took a step towards the water.

I stopped I wasn't sure if I wanted to see me, to see what I was. I was not human, well not anymore. But I was curious. I decided to take the risk. I took the last step, so the water would show my reflection. I closed my eyes, and slowly opened them. 'Wolf!' I thought.

"_No just a wolf, a werewolf." _another voice said. And I new for sure that that voice wasn't mine or my brains.

"_Who the hell are you?" _I was suddenly angry again; I was looking around for this other voice. I quickly looked at my reflection again. I was a dark brown, with a white streak which ran at the start of my muzzle to the end of my tail, the line was straight. I completely forgot about the voice.

"_I am Sam." _

"_What do you want from me?" _I was not in the mood for talking, I was angry.

"_I'm hear to help you, tell me where you are so I can come and explain."_

"_I don't want your help." _I snapped at him. I could tell he was getting frustrated. His tone of voice changed.

"_I'm hear to help you; I need you to come with me so I can explain everything." _His voice a little more commanding, but I wasn't taking any of it.

"_No! I am not going anywhere no with you or anyone, go away and leave me the hell alone." _I don't know why I was like this, I am mean. I was never mean I was always the nice one and ever since I saw _them_ I turned all mean.

"_You might not like what you are but you are going to have to live with it, now come with me." _his voice was scary, so I gave up a little.

"_What do you want then?" _I asked my voice still angry.

XxX

His running slowed when he saw me in sight. He was massive not a normal size wolf. 'Is that what I look like?' I asked myself.

"_Yes, except different colour." _I didn't like the idea of him reading my thoughts. But he was right, well the colour bit, he was pitch black. Nothing more nothing less. He was walking to me but cautiously.

"_I need you to clam down." _He said his voice clam. That little statement set me off again I felt my blood boil.

"_Clam down; you want me to clam down? After what just happened I don't think I will ever clam down!" _

"_Show me what happened from the start." _His voice was soothing, clamming me down just a little.

"_No, I'm not showing anything." _

"_Then stop complaining," _his voice went a little louder. _"Our thoughts are shared I will find out no matter what, you will slip up." _He was right I was that angry, and I couldn't keep it in.

"_How?" _I asked simply.

"_How what?" _

"_How do I show you?" _I snarled.

"_Just replay everything that happened." _So I did. He seemed surprised.

XxX

Once I had finally clammed down, Sam went to through me some clothes he had brought. But stopped.

"_I don't have any girl clothes." _

"_Well, I want to go get some." _We took off walking, I had no clue where we were going, but I followed Sam I trusted him. As we were walking I was asking questions.

"_Are there others?" _He answered them, which seemed to me to be the truth.

"_No, only me and now you."_

"_When did you first phase?" _I was expecting years maybe or at least six months.

"_A week ago, I have only just learned everything to know about werewolves thanks to the Elders."_

"_Elders?" _

"_Yes they know about werewolves and helped me when I phased, they taught me everything, and I am still learning things, like now they never heard of a girl Werewolf." _I growled.

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _He stayed clam.

"_Nothing I'm only saying you might and probably are the first girl werewolf." _My anger faded away.

"_Where are we going, I need clothes." _I don't remember coming this way. The trees started to thin out and I could smell a weird smell.

"_What's that smell?" _My head was up sniffing around.

"_Humans."_

"_Do you live here?" _I asked.

"_No." _This guy was confusing, he didn't live here but yet he was still leading us this way.

"_Than why the hell are we here?" _He finally stopped, he was looking at something.

"_Clothes." _What is with this guy and one word answers there are starting to get annoying. I looked at him and finally saw what he was looking at. The clothesline. No I am not a stealer; I'm not taking peoples clothes.

"_No way, I'm not taking them."_

"_Then you will be naked." _He thought

"_I'm not a stealer." _I growled.

"_You don't have to take them I will." _I was shocked he would do that. I didn't want him to get caught, and then it would be my fault. Damn he is annoying.

"_How do you do it?" _I looked away from him and at the clothes.

"_Run, and grab what you need, nothing else," _I still didn't like this I don't see why I couldn't quickly go home. I thought about it. Home. They would be there, I would have to face them and that was something I wasn't looking forward to not now. Stealing was the best idea I could think of. I ran straight for the clothes, I was fast not some slow human. I quickly grabbed short shorts, and a big baggy jacket. I ran back to Sam.

"_Now what?" _

"_We run a little further, then we will phase." _I so wasn't going to phase in front of him. While I was thinking Sam was already running. I ran after him.

"_What if they came out?" _

"_You would have run, no one is allowed to know of us. You will find out everything soon."_ I didn't like turning into a big wolf, but I felt free. You couldn't imagine how free I felt as I ran through the woods. The wind running through my fur. Sam started to slow down. He slowed to a stop, so did I. I looked at the house in front of us. It was a small house.

"_Are you clam?" _I nodded. "_Then go phase and put them clothes on." _I walked away. Phasing back to human was easier then I expected. I was right the shorts fit me perfectly but the jacket was big and baggy. I zipped it up past my chest, and walked out. Sam was in a pair of shorts with no top, I walked up to him and we started walking to the house. I understood why he didn't wear much clothes we had a very high temperature. We walked up the stairs. Sam looked at me.

"You ready?"

**What do you think? **

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. **

_We walked up the stairs. Sam looked at me. _

"_You ready?"_

Sam didn't knock he just walked in.

"Hey." He said before moving out the way so I could see them. There were three of them. I was guessing these were the elders.

"Hi." They all said.

"This is Billy, Harry and Old Quil."

"Lexi." Was all I said. I looked around the small house. It was clean compared to mine.

"Do you have any questions before we explain everything?" I shook my head. Billy started off with telling the legends, there were so amazing I was really into them, once he finished talking my face fell. They laughed. If I wasn't a werewolf and didn't no they were true I would have laughed at them and thought they were crazy. But I did no and it changed everything. Billy also explained the treaty and what it was for, he told me about the Cullens and how they have rules to obey and if they break one it declared a war, he also told why they made a treaty with them in the first place. They said they were _different_ I tried not to laugh out loud, different my butt to me if they drank blood and killed they were the same. They called them selves _vegetarians _and that they only _drank_ the blood of _animals_ no offence to us but we are animals. They all must have read my face expressions.

"Don't worry Lexi, they carnt touch you, either they have crossed the treaty and plus we smell to them." I couldn't hold my smile back, we smelt to them. To me I smelt like forest mixed with strawberries. Sam added that they smelt to us as well, that it burned our noses and that's how we new that there was any around. I couldn't believe it when they said vampires have powers, the Cullens had three and a big strong guy; they had a mind reader, a physic, and an emotions guy. If I every met the mind reader I was planning to have the biggest go at him, for one: because it sounded like fun and two: They made me turn into a big fuzzy ball.

Old Quil explained the vampires and what our duties are.

"They are pale white, ice cold- but you won't feel that. They smell, they have red eyes and black eyes when they were thirsty. The Cullens have golden eyes, but they turn black." I growled, just thinking about them made me angry.

"She has a problem with her anger." Sam told them.

"We see, she will be a handful." I was about to yell at them for talking about me like I wasn't there but Old Quil started talking about them again.

"They are hard skinned, nothing can cut through there skin except your teeth, they can run fast really fast, they have very good ears they can here every thing around them, like you can. And they can smell well," I almost gagged. "They have good reflexes. They are immortal, and can be any age and say and look the same no matter what, they don't age. They don't have to breath they can hold there breathe for as long as they want." I nodded taking everything in. "and the last thing is, to kill them you have to rip them apart then burn all of there pieces."

"Now here is the good part," Harry said rubbing his hands together, like he was warming them. "You werewolves have things just as cool as those vampires." I had to laugh; he was really excited to tell me.

"So as you have already found out, your body temperature goes up… a lot, you are warmer than a heater to us, but you feel normal. You never get hot or cold you stay the same. You also don't age but you stay the same. When the time is right, you can stop phasing and start to grow old. You can run just as fast as them as well. If you have an injury your body will heal it and fast. As you have seen you are bigger than normal wolves. You can here each others thoughts. You phase when you're angry, or sometimes other. You can hear and smell good as well. You and Sam will be on patrols, watching out for vampires that is until other people phase." He stopped and had a big smile on his face. "And by the way don't be shocked when you eat a lot, it happens to Sam as well, use eat so much it's unbelievable."

"You think you got most of that so far?" I looked up from the ground.

"Yep, Cullens, Vampires and Food." They seemed surprised and happy at the same time.

"I've never heard of a girl werewolf before, it's interesting." Billy blurted out. I could see Sam watching me, just to make sure I didn't try anything. All I did was clench my hands in fists. I was annoyed now, I just wanted to go home, have something to eat then go to sleep.

"Is there anything else?" the annoyance wasn't in my voice, which I was thankful for.

"Yes, imprinting." I sat straight in the chair; I was now curious _imprinting _sounds cool.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Imprinting is strong. It's when you find your sole mate, true love." I huffed and feel back in the chair. _Great! It was strong love._ "It's not really common, but if you imprint, its love at first sight, you feel connected to them you want to be there everything a friend, a lover, a protector. They are always first, the bond is a two way street, they love you as much as you love them. You do anything to make them happy. You always listen to what they say and you always do it with out complaints."

"It sounds pretty weird." _Isn't the guy supposed to protect the girl not the other way around? _

"Well that's all there is to no, Sam will teach everything that needs to be, when use are phased."

"Wait, what about the alpha thing?" Sam asked the elders.

"Well, you can tell her." he looked up at me.

"Alpha is someone who is the leader of the whole pack; they listen to the command and obey without complaints." Sam said.

"Basically, if your alpha Sam gives you a command you obey it, even if you don't agree. He will only command things when it's needed. You Lexi are his beta."

"His what?" _I was nobody's anything. _I was thinking.

"If Sam isn't there, you are in charge if you need to give them orders they have to obey you as well, but that's only if Sam isn't there." I was a little happy, I thought it was something bad, but people had to obey me, but I was confused why would they give it to me?

"Why am I beta though? I have anger problems."

"You Lexi are the second werewolf to phase after Sam, so you get it."

"So are use going to pass it off to the next person that phases?"

"No, you are beta and no-one can take that from you." I sighed, I guess it wasn't that bad.

"Ok."

"Don't worry, you will get used to this." Harry and Old Quil walked out the front door, and started walking to there cars, Billy wheeled his chair to the porch I was guessing this was his house. We watched Harry and Old Quil drive away.

"Where going to, people will be wondering where you went." Sam said to me.

"Doubt it." I answered. We started walking down the stairs.

"By Billy." I said.

"Bye."

"Bye Sam and Lexi, I'll see use soon," he started to wheel him self back inside. "Oh, if I was use I would get to know each other, use will spending a lot of time with each other over the years."

XxX

Sam and I walked back to my house, it didn't take long. We stopped out the front of my house. I was angry. I could hear two heart beats inside, and I new exactly who they were.

"Do you want me to come inside and make sure, you don't phase?" Sam asked noticing my anger.

"Nope, I'll be fine." He didn't seem like he believed me, but he let it go anyway.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow, I will show you around and I guess get to know each other." It was a little awkward.

"Yer bye." I said before walking to my front door, he started walking back to the woods. I took a deep breath before opening the door. I shut it behind me. Scott and Lily came rushing to me.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked.

"Where have you been?" Scott asked. Unbelievable it was like nothing ever happened before, they thought I would forget, well they thought wrong. I moved from the door, so I wasn't blocking the entrance.

"Get out." I said. They gave me confused looks.

"Get out!" I yelled my hands trembling. Scott opened the door and walked out while Lily grabbed her bag and followed. She turned to me.

"I'm sorry Lexi, I really am." I slammed the door shut. I looked out the window and saw Sam walk fully to the woods. He thought I would phase.

**Next day**

"Lexi, I no your in there get up." Sam yelled through my front door. I groaned.

"Don't make me barge in."

"I made it idiot proof." I yelled back. I was so tired. I got up I felt sorry for him, I shouldn't take anything out on him, he was only helping me. I opened up the door.

"Come in." he walked in and looked around. We were both silent.

"Get dressed, I need to show you places." I started walking down the hall when he stopped me. "Don't where any good clothes, you don't have control of your anger yet."

I was getting dressed, when someone knocked on my door.

"Can you get that?" He didn't move for a second, not sure if he should open it or not. There was another knock.

"Hello."

"Who are you?" Scott snapped, I walked out my room. I walked to the door and slammed it in there faces.

"Sorry about that." I was starving.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked following me.

"Can I get food?"

"On the way." I was confused weren't we running, I shrugged. And walked to the door. We were walking down the street. When Sam talked.

"Was that them, the ones in your thoughts?"

"Yes, can we change subject?"

"Where are your parents?" I didn't speak for a moment; this wasn't a subject I was into either.

"They, there well… um I don't know?" He seemed shocked. "They left me when I was two."

"Then who looked after you?" I cringed, why was he making this so hard?

"My grandma." I mumbled.

"Where is she?" what's with the 20 questions?

"She died, I don't have anyone, or anything I thought I had good friends but obviously not, there all traitors." I said a little louder than normal.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"What has happened, I no you might not want to here this but you can trust me."

"How do I know your no like everyone else?" I asked.

"Because I'm not." He snapped back.

"Are you always like this, Mr. Emotional?"

"I care."

"Whatever, you must have had problems?"

"Yer."

"Well… care to explain?" He cringed.

"I had a girl friend, her name was Leah Clearwater, I loved her and she loved me. Until one day I phased into this, I ran I didn't no what was happening. I never had anyone to tell me. Once I came back after a week, my mum was worried the same with Leah. I dumped her; I didn't want to hurt her. I was always out late and my mum thought I was in trouble. But the Elders found me and helped me and explained everything, I thought I was the only one then you phased."

"Guess we have had crap lives. I think your going to be my new best friend, now lets go I'm hungry." My stomach rumbled, and he started laughing. We were walking towards La Push shops.

"Wait did you say her last name was Clearwater?"

"Yer why?"

"Wasn't that Harry's last name?"

"Yer that's her dad." I put my hand on his arm.

"Well… good luck."

"I'm not his biggest fan right now, but after I explained why I did it he let go a little."

"Your not going to cry on me are you?"

"No, you're even lucky I'm telling you this."

"Ok, let's keep going."

**I'm sorry I know that's not a really good chapter. Review. Is it good, bad, or good?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm sorry but I will no be continuing this story due to I wont have computer access for a year. But if any one wants to take this story and finish it your more than welcome to. Just ask.

Leslie


End file.
